1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation conduit damper assembly and, more particularly, to a ventilation damper assembly provided with automatic temperature responsive actuating means which permits a greater amount of air flow therethrough when a preselected temperature is exceeded.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Dampers for use in air conduits or ducts are generally well-known and typically include a movable vane or vanes which are positioned to control the amount of air flow through the conduit within which the damper is mounted. Dampers generally are used in conjunction with ventilating systems in private homes and other buildings where it is desired to provide a measure of ventilation control.
In some areas of the country, where unusually hot weather is experienced during a portion of the year, it is often desirable to provide a device for ventilating on otherwise confined portion of a building, e.g., the attic in a private home, in order to minimize the buildup therein of excess heat. This type of ventilation may be provided by a conventional turbine air ventilator wherein wind causes the turbine blades to rotate, creating a suction effect, thereby causing the air to flow out of the area provided with the ventilating conduit.
While turbine ventilation systems are quite effective in promoting air flow, they suffer from the lack of an effective automatic means to control the amount of air removed. Obviously, the air flow should be maximum during hot weather when the temperature of the air to be ventilated is high, and much less when the temperature in the air to be ventilated is lower. Unnecessary ventilation during periods of cool temperatures may cause excessive heat loss and increased heating costs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,011 issued to Stanley Kolt on Oct. 31, 1978 attempted to overcome these shortcomings. This device provides an automatic ventilator which permits ventilation during the heat buildup in a confined space, usually an attic. Similar ventilators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,737,054; 3,921,900; 3,976,245 and No. 4,416,415.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the known art by providing an automatic temperature responsive damper for use in a ventilation system wherein the damper can control the amount of air flow in response to a preselected temperature.
An object of the present invention is to provide an automatic damper assembly for use in home and industrial ventilating systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic damper which is reliable and maintenance-free.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic damper assembly which has at least one vane damper positioned in an air flow conduit, the vane damper being automatically biased to a closed position when mounted in a vertical plane without the use of biasing springs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic vane damper assembly which automatically increases the air flow when subjected to a preselected temperature.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an automatic damper assembly which can be readily adapted for use in a conventional conduit.
A still further additional object of the present invention is to provide an automatic damper assembly which can be used in conjunction with a wind driven turbine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic damper assembly which is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in construction and efficient in operation.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration a specific embodiment in which the invention may be practiced. This embodiment will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.